


I Want More

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Daddy Kink, I dont know how to write a dirty talk smut lmao, M/M, OBVIOUSLY NSFW IF YOU DIDNT SEE THE TAGS UWU, Shameless Smut, a poll here will indicate my next story so pls pick if you can uwu, plot without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: "Looks like someone is enjoying this"He mentally agrees,but he is too ashamed to show that he does,and besides he can't say it as well because he has his mouth full.Of Charles' cock
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	I Want More

**Author's Note:**

> CHARLES CALVIN/HUBERT GALEFORCE IS NOW A COMMON TAG LMAO LETS GOOOOOOO
> 
> At first i was like,oh my this is a short story,i'll finish this soon,and writers block and my laziness be like hahahahahaha....no.
> 
> Anyways this is inspired by this NSFW WARING https://twitter.com/emsaaaaaaa/status/1347781091361513474?s=19
> 
> This pic was just too illegally hot and i was inspired to do one.

It was quite unexpected,he never thought that one day,the blaring sounds of alarm filled the entire spaceship,the other tophats running,and collecting stuff as the lower ranked run everywhere hysterically.

He never expected the day the higher ups were packing their stuff as they carefully escorted their leader,him,to the first escape pod and launched it,a steady,like in an elevator,movement crashing to his solid structure and fell flat on the ground when the capsule crashed roughly to the ground.

He never wanted to see the fact that the other higher up's escape pods were followed by a bunch of helicopters.

It was a surreal feeling,the time they,ran out of luck and was managed to be caught by Galeforce's troops,the day he can see that most of the members already had their hand's cuffed to their backs,as they were escorted by men in green,guns carefully held.

He didn't had time to gaze he needed to run,especially when the deafening sound of an upcoming helicopter was ringing on his ear.

Luckily for him,he was in a forest,lots of trees to hide from,lots of sharp twigs to stab someone with.

"I KNOW YOU"RE IN HERE" 

He stopped his fantasy,waiting for the moment for when blood spilling becoming a reality when he carefully looked,observing his poor victim.

His two sky blue eyes sparkled when his vision intercepted a man.

He was a fine one,he can see how ripped he was even with his clothing,how his red headphones just placed lazily on his ear.

Henry licked his lips,even if no sounds were coming from it,it can still hide the faintest sound he could muster in this crunchy leaf pile.

"SHOW YOURSELF"

mmmm

He gulped,this was a dangerous time to think about such things,but he just can't help it,the power coming from the man's voice,the focus between his eyes,his gun,and the man he will shoot it with,the small bead of sweat flowing from his gorgeous,smooth face.

He can't help himself.

He immediately,dangerously lunged at the man,the other groaning as he dropped his weapon and was crashed to a tree.

His eyes glared dangerously at Henry's,and he didn't,can't,and won't stop the small moan that came out of his pitiful,usually closed mouth.

"I'll get straight to the point" He spoke between heavy breathes,earning a growl from the man in front of him.

"Your a fine man,a perfect one perhaps,you satisfy my wants,you let me go"

The other raised his eyebrow at this,his knuckles formed as Henry continued.

"And this" he stabbed a sharpened pointed rock to the tree,inches away from the other's neck.

"Won't release some shameful red liquid" He spoke,trying his best to make sure his tone sound intimidating and powerful.

He took the sigh from the other as an acceptance to their extremely one-sided deal.

He smirked at slightly red cheeks the other gave as he unzipped the others pants,him still pinning the other as he licked his lips when he moved the underwear down.

The man had his eyes closed,cheeks fully red and Henry can't help but give a small giggle at this.

He sat,face to face with this young man's cock,which was small,he knows all it needs is a little "motivation" and that is honestly what he was giving.

He pressed his cheek on the other's hips,giving the member a small kiss and felt a touch on his head.

He continued kissing it,feeling it slowly get excited once he entered it on his mouth,a small shiver coming from the man that honestly excited him more.

He let his tongue out when the member inside of his mouth was fully hard,giving it gentle tickles and feeling it with his saliva as he danced his tongue all around it.

The hand on his head pressed him,taking in the hardened cock deeper,his throat being touched and can feel his gag reflex.

Whatever shame the other had quickly vanished,pressing his hands harder,him taking the cock deeper.

"You like that don't you?" The man said,giving his hips a little thrust from time to time,him releasing a moan with his gagging.

"Looks like someone is enjoying this"

He mentally agrees,but he is too ashamed to show that he does,and besides he can't say it as well because he has his mouth full.

Of this unknown man's' cock.

"To think that the tophat's leader will do such things jist for his freedom,and look his even enjoying this,wonder what they would feel if they saw you being such a slut"

He also wondered,the faces the others will give if they were infact,seen,but it only excited him more.

His throat is brutally punished by the thrust,his gag reflex screaming for it to stop only giving Henry more excitement.

The other released a grumpy moan,and he felt his already full mouth,become stuffed as white hot liquid fill him.

It tasted sweet,and he was consumed by lust as he still lovingly licked the cock in front of him,cum dropping slowly and painting Henry's cheeks white.

Charles was baffled at this view,but as planned he did let the guy go,no matter how much he hated it to be.

The leader,now fully in control of his own body and emotions,gave him a wide smirk,leaving slowly the cape dramatically flowing on the coming wind.

Who would have thought that their sworn enemy's leader was so good at blowjobs,and even does one to be honest,he know better than the others,he know that the man could have immediately killed him or ran away,no one can do such fast lunges and won't spill red.

So why,but the image of the leader,his face breathless,his mouth and face spilled with his own cum can't remove itself from his mind.

The feeling of the thick rod and the forceful thrusts,the deadly and venomous words coming form the other's mouth warming his up,he can't forget it so even if they were.

Flying away as the mission was completed.

Walking to re expand and his clan.

They both know,that once they see the other again.

They will want more

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why,but i feel ashamed whenever i write cock,but my body be like dont write dick it sounds so cringe...bruh.
> 
> Anyways,i hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> IMPORTANT,FOR NO IMPORTANT REASON ANSWER HONESTLY
> 
> WHAT SHOULD I WRITE NEXT
> 
> MY CHARLES×HENRY ONE  
> OR  
> MY DAVE×RUPERT(kinda platonic) ONE


End file.
